Blood, Guts,and Blood?
by CrazyObssessedReader
Summary: Creepypasta X reader oneshots
1. Away (Slenderman X Reader)

Well I have a lot of homework and other annoying things like that. Not to mention I already have a story that I procrastinate against. So I did something only I could do. I added a new story. Future me isn't going to like this, but I hope you all enjoy this. Warning some cussing.

You were running as fast as you can through the dark evergreen forest. You were wheezing your side was burning and so was your chest. You had to get far away. Everything hurt, but you didn't want to be used ever again. You had to get as far away as possible. Finally you fell on the cold damp forest ground you had run out of energy. Mud coated you as you slowly passed out forest scenery fading to black. You had been beaten up by your now ex boyfriend. You had trusted him with everything. He was there when your family abandoned you. You had caught him cheating and in a drunken rage he had beaten you for it. Your beautiful face now was littered with bruises and your lip had been split. It was frigid out and you wouldn't be able to survive on your own. The snow may have melted from the winter but it was still just too cold. Nearby, Slenderman had been doing his rounds nearby checking to see if his notes had been tampered with. His "eyes" landed on your limp body. You made him feel something he hadn't felt in a long while after he had searched for your story through your mind. Pity. The almighty heartless killer felt pity. You astonished him and he gently turned you over. His eyes would have widened if he had any. You were breathtaking even coated in mud and bruises.  
Gently he scooped you up bridal style and carried you home. He teleported to the mansion eliminating the long walk. He carried you to the nearest bathroom ignoring the stares form the other members of the household. Telepathically he called Jane to the bathroom and told her to bring a spare set of clothes. "Jane please wash this girl and clothe her." Slenderman ordered before walking out giving no further explaination. He was certainly no pervert. Slenderman walked to the kitchen pulling his pink apron on that Sally had given him. Quickly he pulled together some sandwiches knowing you'd be hungry when you woke up after everything you had been through. When he finished he pulled off his apron setting it on the hook. Silently he pondered what to do with you.  
A loud high pitched scream filled the air cutting off his train of thought. He tensed up," (Y/N) must have awakened." Quickly he scurried to the bathroom door and knocked. "Is she decent?" Slenderman "spoke". "Yea. Just get your skinny ass in here and help me," Jane huffed. Slender pushed the door and the first thing his eyes landed on was you wrapped tight in a towel struggling. Your dazzling (e/c) eyes were frozen in terror and confusion catching sight of him. Hesitantly Slender began to introduced himself and explain how he had gotten you, and that he meant you no harm. Slowly you started to relax still staying away from Jane and Slender. You inhaled sharply trying to wrap your mind around everything that was happening around you. Slenderman broke the silence,"(Y/N) I know your abilities and I'd like to have you as a proxy. You'll have to do some killing and some small tasks. Additionally you won't be able to have contact with those you once knew unless you're ending their life.  
Your eyes widened if you said yes your whole entire life would be changed, but did you really want to go back to what it was. You were just used. That was always the way it was if you didn't have something someone need you were deemed useless. But what if this was a trap, or you had to kill someone who was innocent. You didn't even know these "people". "I-I'm going to need some time to decide," you stuttered nervously averting your eyes. Slender nodded understandingly. "You have the rest of the day to decide." He stated letting you have your time. "Jane. Give her the spare clothes and leave so she can change. There's sandwiches downstairs for everyone downstairs. (Y/N) I'll be outside and I'll take you on a tour and get you a sandwich as well." Slenderman said walking out the bathroom door. Jane followed after him quickly leaving the spare clothes. You were left alone in the decent looking bathroom that had faded blood stains on the floor with bright lighting and obnoxiously white walls.  
Slowly yet cautiously you opened the for shutting off the bathroom light after changing into the black tee shirt and skinny jeans you had been given. Slenderman with quite some trouble gave you a small smile. He was glad to see all the mud off of you getting a better view of you. Yet at the same time he was saddened and angered as it showed more bruises. Gently he took your hand and guided you to the kitchen. You couldn't help but be a bit weary of him holding your hand, but he seemed trustworthy and nice enough to you. He swiftly guided you to the kitchen and handed you a sandwich. Your mouth watered taking the sandwich feeling your stomach grumble. Quickly you sat at the now empty counter since everyone else had better things to do. Slenderman leaned over the counter not needing to eat and watched you intrigued. Quickly yet neatly you munched down the sandwich. The sandwich was amazing but maybe that was because you were hungry. Your ears registered a scurrying of claws across the wooden floor but you weren't quick enough to see it coming.  
The Rake sprung up onto the counter and you instantly screamed. Slenderman instinctively scooped you up and you clung to him shaking. Holding you close with one arm he gently ran his thinly long fingers through your (hair length) (hair color) hair. Slowly you relaxed, but soon tensed up feeling The Rake lick your arm. "This is the Rake. He means you no harm. He just wanted to meet you," Slenderman spoke softly trying to ease you. The Rake ran off seeing he had frightened you.  
Slenderman carried you out to the rose garden behind the mansion. Softly he set you on the stone bench. The garden was dazzling littered with pastels to bright pinks to dark red even mysterious blue roses dotted the garden in color. Surrounding he garden was a wall covered in ivy."(Y/N). I can keep you safe here. You'll be cared for and have a purpose. I won't ever treat you badly, b-because I have grown quite fond of you, you see. No one has ever made me feel so amazing. Will you please stay?" He twiddled his thumbs nervously awaiting the answer. Pressing your lips gently and lovingly against his. "Yes," you mumbled where his ear would be wrapping your arms around his neck. You had found your safe haven.


	2. Newbie (Hoodie X Reader)

usually don't write this much but I'm in a writing mood. Sorry everyone who wants more Bite and Bark chapters. I just have ran out of ideas for that story. Sorry if this story isn't so great.

You were Slender's newest proxy. You mostly kept to yourself and stayed in your room. Not very many people heard you utter much. So far the only person you'd converse with. So far,Toby and BEN annoyed and you honestly Jeff kind of scared you. Masky and Hoodie seemed alright though. Masky was a bit too aggressive and rude for your liking, but he was pretty great compared to everyone else. Hoodie seemed the best so far. You had only been staying at the mansion for a couple days now. During that time you mostly stayed in your room. You didn't know very many people. It's not like you wanted to though. The day before you had saw a horrifying sight. Some creep in a dark hoodie with a dark blue mask was eating raw kidneys of all things. (Sorry EJ) That sight alone convinced you it'd be a good idea to keep to yourself. You hoarded some books from the library collecting and returning them late at night. As well as food from the kitchen and gathering water from the bathroom collecting it in an empty pitcher. Sometimes Toby or BEN would catch you as they usually were on a sugar high. They'd make fun of you as you quickly and quietly snuck past them. "Come to my office," Slenderman signaled you telepathically interrupting you from reading your book. Sighing you got up putting a bookmark in your book and shutting the book. Swiftly you made your way past the everyday chaos of the mansion downstairs to the office.  
You sat down in a chair in front of his desk and pulled your ink black hoodie up hiding part of your face. Adjusting your mask so it would cover more of your face ( Classic-Vintage-Ve... minus the feathers and black and red). Masky and Hoodie hurried in behind you quickly scurrying and sitting down. Hoodie stared at you making you stiffen keeping your eyes on Slenderman. "I have a mission for the three of you. I'd like you to kill this man," he said pushing a file to you filled with pictures and information on the man. "He has been walking to close too the mansion. Now go on the sooner he's gone the better," Slenderman added on ushering you out of the office. Masky walked ahead of you and Masky wanting to get this over with quickly. You started to speed up as you went through the swamped living room. Hoodie followed you like a lost puppy. Masky panted lightly as you guys got outside. He had more strength than speed and stealth while the two of you were made for speed and stealth. Masky took the file from you roughly and walked about 40 feet into the forest and climbed up a tree with the two of you following him. "Cmon we'll be able to spot him easier from up here." Masky said gesturing for the two of you to join him. Sluggishly you climbed the tree and curled up on a branch. Hoodie sat next to you pulling himself up next to you and kept an eye on you to make sure you didn't fall. You stared at the ground keeping an eye out for the guy. Slowly you dosed off starting to lean off the branch. Hoodie quickly grabbed you, and you unconsciously leaned against him continuing to peacefully rest.  
Hoodie stared up at Masky for help. Masky just shook his head ignoring his close friend. He knew Hoodie had taken a liking to you. You stirred in your sleep squirming uncomfortably. Hoodie held you close rubbing your back and you relaxed. Hoodie smiled looking down at your sleeping figure. Slowly you started to stir awake again. You felt something warm against you making you tense up and look up. Your eyes widen and looked up at Hoodie in shock. "I-I'm sorry you just almost fell. I..,"he stuttered nervously rubbing the back of his neck. In shock, you scooted off his lap accidentally falling out of the tree. Quickly Hoodie grabbed your hand and pulled you up. Awkwardly you sat down next to Hoodie on the branch. "...Thank you," you mumbled feeling your blood rush to your cheeks. The sound of leaves crunching sounded underneath you and your killer instincts came in.  
The guy you were waiting for had finally arrived. You quickly pulled out your dagger and jumped down tackling the guy and quickly pushed the knife into the back of his neck and flipped him over stabbing him in the heart instantly killing him. Masky and Hoodie's eyes widened and their mouths dropped. Masky cleared his throat quickly going down the tree with Hoodie," Let's go get some cheesecake. Good job (Y/N)," he said slinging the body over his shoulder walking towards the mansion. You wiped your dagger on your black jeans and storing it back in your pocket. Hoodie stared at you amazed still in shock following you. "Look I-I I'm sorry for doing that...I just didn't want you to fall while you were asleep," Hoodie spoke softly stuttering. You gave a small nod," It's okay. I understand." Hoodie stopped in his tracks and thought,"Cmon I have to do this. When am I going to get an opportunity like this again." He looked over at you mesmerized. You were just so beautiful with the moon light coating your (skin tone) skin.  
Hoodie gently grabbed your hand,"(Y/N). T-there's something I should tell you. I-I've been developing feelings for you. Pl-please don't be mad and be my girlfriend ," he said getting more nervous by each word that he uttered. You couldn't help but smile. He was being so adorable especially for a supposedly cold blooded killer. "I'm no mad, and of course I'll be your girlfriend," you said hugging Hoodie. Hoodie couldn't help but jump a bit for joy and scoop you up. Quickly he ran into the mansion and jumping up and down shouted," She said yes." Blushing bright you hid your face in Hoodie's chest.


	3. Pranking Gone Wrong (Toby X Reader)

209.  
209!  
"I'm going to murder him," you thought getting flustered and grinding your teeth. What did you mean by 209 you ask. Well...209 is the amount of times that Toby had hit you in the back of the head with a spitball. You were playing Surgeon Simulator on the Xbox with Eyeless Jack and BEN. Jack had left awhile ago after somehow beating the both of you while getting extremely annoyed by Toby. He huffed off after having enough of Toby's antics. You and BEN were still trying hard to beat his score rapidly losing patience. Tossing aside your controller you quickly turned to Toby. You were taking a nice warm shower, but not before you got your sweet revenge. Giving Toby no time at all you pounced on him leaping off the couch and tackling him. Toby yelped while BEN yelled out,"Finally beat the score." BEN took one look at the two of you and teleported to his room via TV. "N-No hard feelings ri-right (Y/N)...?" Toby stuttered twitching. Maybe he had gone too far. You pushed off all the spitballs off of you onto Toby, and faked a smile. "Why of course Toby? Why would I be mad?" you said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Toby groaned slightly in pain as you got off him. Walking off to take a shower silently forming a plan in your mind.  
After giving yourself a very thorough shower determined to clean off every trace of spit and paper that was on you. After becoming satisfied you stepped out of the shower smelling like ( favorite scent). Drying your hair and yourself off a bit with the blow dryer you got dressed cleaned up the bathroom a bit, and scurried to the kitchen excitedly. Pulling out the waffle maker you poured in the batter that contained rotten eggs and cooked it. Picking it up you carried it to Toby's room. You reached out your hand to knock to have the door swung open causing you to jump back. There stood Toby holding a deep red rose. Your eyes widen and thought," That better not be for Clockwork...Wait what." You twitched slightly surprised with your own thoughts. Toby eyed you curiously noticing your slight twitch. Looking down he held out the rose. "(Y/N)..I-I'm sorry for bu-bugging you earlier." Gently you took the rose holding the plate with one hand suddenly feeling bad for trying to food poison Toby. Twirling the rose," How would you like to prank Offenderman with me?" Smiling Toby nodded and you set the rose and the waffles down on a table. Toby reached for the shook your head," I wouldn't if I were you. It's got rotten egg in it." He retracted his hand and you searched through Toby's room for a piece of paper and a pen. Victoriously finding what you were looking for under Toby's bed you folded the paper and set it on the desk. Drawing a heart on the front of the paper you opened the flimsy "card". Inside you wrote, Dear Offenderman, I'm one of your biggest fans I hope you except these waffles I made them with love. Looking over your shoulder Toby felt himself start to become jealous gritting his teeth.  
You walked out of Toby's room and beckoned him to follow you. Holding back a growl he followed you to the door covered in roses that was Offenderman's. Opening the door slightly and set the card and waffles on his nightstand. Quickly and silently running to the door you reached out to grab the door knob. You almost had it that is until Offenderman himself grabbed you and pulled you back. Letting out a high pitch yelp you squirmed in Offenderman's grip. Toby ran in breaking down the door the second he heard you. He struck Offenderman in the back with all his might. Tearing through the flesh Toby got himself squirted in blood. Offenderman dropped you crying out in agony. Toby grabbed you and his hatchet dashing out of the room. Awkwardly struggling to place his hatchet back you helped him slide it back into its holder and Toby held you closer. Toby ran into you room and shut the door locking it and sat down holding you close as he possibly could. "He di-didn't do any-anything to you did h-he?" He asked twitching like crazy. "No Toby. I'm fine," you said turning around to hug him. Hugging him tight while burying your face into his shoulder. "Thank you Toby." you said looking up at him gratefully. Slowly breathing you nuzzled against Toby slowly relaxing inhaling the scent of maple syrup that was on Toby's hoodie. Gently Toby pressed his lips against yours. Blushing brightly you tensed up closing your eyes. "His lips are so warm. This feels so nice," you thought as your mind slowly went blank. Slowly parting the kiss Toby looked into your eyes. "I love you, (Y/N)," he said melting your heart while also managing to not stutter. "I love you too Toby," you mumbled silently thanking Offenderman for bring the two of you together. That of course after silently swearing at him for trying to attack you.


	4. The Secret Mission (Masky X Reader)

So many stories to write. I hope I don't rush this.

It was approximately 12:01 AM. I was in a life or death situation. So much adrenaline was coursing through my veins. I had only one shot at my mission. I even listened to Lose Yourself by Eminem to get in the mood. Quietly I sneaked out of my room on my toes. I couldn't help but hold my breath instinctively. The soggy carpeted floor squished under me. Jeff must've had a fresh kill a while back. You sighed knowing Slenderman would be very unhappy to put it nicely, but you had to keep you mind focused. You had been planning this for weeks. It very well could be extremely dangerous. Maybe you should've asked someone else to help you. "No. I have to accomplish this on my own," you thought. Finally you approached your target. Your mouth watered with excitement. Reaching out you wrapped your fingers around the cold metallic surface. Slowly you opened the door revealing a bright light. You gritted your teeth hoping that didn't just blow your cover.  
Slowly you pulled a takeout box out of the fridge. Taking a deep breath you shut the door grabbing a fork and ran upstairs. Running with all your might and doing everything you could to stay quiet. Panting you ran into your room and shut the door locking it. Opening the box you found kidneys...wait kidneys. No it couldn't be. Your eyes filled with shock and your heart broke. Where did the precious cheesecake go. "This was all wrong. You were suppose to taste cheesecakey goodness," you thought practically growling. You refused to accept this. You shoved the fork in the box and stormed to Eyeless Jack's room. You barged into his room to find him in a tank top and drooling over his human organs text book. You threw the box at Jack. "What the hell did you do with it?" you practically barked at Eyeless Jack. "What do you mean (Y/N)," he sat up and opening the box. Smiling from behind his mask down at it's contents and started to eat the kidneys. You glared into Jack's non existent eyes. "Fine. I'll give you the note he gave me to give to you. Only because you brought me kidneys," he said balling up a piece of paper throwing it at you. You ran out of the room unfolding the paper. "If you ever want to see cheesecake again come to my room. Masky," you read the note aloud. Quickly you ran to Masky and Hoodie's room. Accidentally waking Jeff on the way. He pushed up his blood splattered sleeping mask and yelled at you. You didn't listen much as you were daydreaming about cheesecake,but you think he said something about his beauty sleep. As you entered Masky and Hoodie's room, your eyes widened catching sight of Hoodie in his mask and boxers covered in rubber ducks. Hoodie let out a girlish scream threw on his pants and ran out of the room. Angered yells and cusses came from the once sleeping killers. You looked over at Masky who luckily for him was clothed. He shrugged. "Hoodie will come back eventually," he muttered. Shaking it off you looked down," I know it wasn't my place to try and steal your cheesecake. Just please don't confiscate all the cheesecake," you said shaking lightly. Masky chuckled and handed you a slice of cheesecake. You smiled taking the slice and sat down next to Masky. "Thanks," you said gratefully starting to eat the cheesecake. "It's my pleasure (Y/N)," he said smiling at you.  
"(Y/N you do know you could've asked for cheesecake?" You looked up at Masky shocked. "B-but the last person who asked for cheesecake from you go screamed at." You said shuddering slightly. Usually you weren't this shy but something about Masky made you shy. "(Y/N) first of all that was Toby he's annoying and he doesn't respect cheesecake like we do. Second I really care about you."  
Your eyes widened and you blushed, "Really?" you asked surprised. "Yes really. So are you going to share that or what?" he smiled and blushed with you. You nodded moving the plate with the slice towards him. Gently he grabbed you by the chin and kissed you. Your eyes widened surprised, but they slowly closed as you melted into the kiss. Everything went numb and nothing else mattered. "Best mission ever," you thought.


End file.
